goatlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
HA Buddy Boutique
The HA Buddy Boutiqueis located in the Shopping District and is the place to go if you want to buy things for your HA Buddy. The shop is run by the Goatling known as Patches. It was added to the site on the 5th of April, 2013.http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/67 HA Buddys are human avatars on Goatlings. There are many options to customize them from simple things like hairs, faces, clothes, to accessories, wings, and horns. Patches does not sell all HA Buddy items considering that some are from the cash shop, past seasonal events, or crafting. HA Buddy stands for human avatar buddy and Krisgoat tends to pronounce it as Ha Buddy rather than H A Buddy. Patches original appearance was different from what it is now. She had literal patches of cloth on her skin and Krisgoat expressed that it creeped her out so it was changed to what it is now. Currently there is no Appearance Doll (AD) that resembles Patches, but Krisgoat has expressed interest in making more ADs based on shopkeepers. Pricing Hair Face Hats Body Skins Accessories Backgrounds Hair Stock item_483.gif item_488.gif item_489.gif item_490.gif item_491.gif item_492.gif item_493.gif item_494.gif item_495.gif item_496.gif item_497.gif item_498.gif item_499.gif item_500.gif item_501.gif item_502.gif item_503.gif item_504.gif item_505.gif item_506.gif item_538.gif item_539.gif item_540.gif item_541.gif item_542.gif item_543.gif item_544.gif item_545.gif item_549.gif item_550.gif item_551.gif item_552.gif item_553.gif item_554.gif item_555.gif item_556.gif item_557.gif item_564.gif item_565.gif item_566.gif item_567.gif item_568.gif item_569.gif item_570.gif item_571.gif item_572.gif item_574.gif item_575.gif item_576.gif item_577.gif item_578.gif item_579.gif item_580.gif item_581.gif item_582.gif item_628.gif item_629.gif item_630.gif item_631.gif item_632.gif item_633.gif item_634.gif item_635.gif item_636.gif item_637.gif item_638.gif item_639.gif item_640.gif item_641.gif item_642.gif item_643.gif item_644.gif item_653.gif item_654.gif item_655.gif item_656.gif item_657.gif item_658.gif item_659.gif item_730.gif item_731.gif item_732.gif item_733.gif item_734.gif item_735.gif item_736.gif item_737.gif item_738.gif item_739.gif item_740.gif item_741.gif item_742.gif item_743.gif item_744.gif item_745.gif item_746.gif item_747.gif item_748.gif item_749.gif item_750.gif item_751.gif item_752.gif item_753.gif item_754.gif item_755.gif item_756.gif item_757.gif item_758.gif item_759.gif item_760.gif item_761.gif item_762.gif item_763.gif item_764.gif item_765.gif item_766.gif item_767.gif item_768.gif item_769.gif item_770.gif item_771.gif item_772.gif item_773.gif item_774.gif item_775.gif item_776.gif item_777.gif Mermaid Hair 1.gif Mermaid Hair 2.gif Mermaid Hair 3.gif Mermaid Hair 4.gif Mermaid Hair 5.gif Face Stock item_482.gif item_507.gif item_583.gif item_584.gif item_585.gif item_586.gif item_587.gif item_588.gif item_589.gif item_590.gif item_591.gif item_592.gif item_593.gif item_594.gif item_595.gif item_596.gif item_597.gif item_598.gif item_599.gif item_601.gif item_615.gif item_616.gif item_617.gif item_649.gif item_650.gif item_651.gif item_716.gif item_717.gif item_718.gif item_719.gif item_720.gif item_721.gif item_722.gif item_723.gif item_724.gif item_725.gif item_726.gif item_727.gif item_728.gif item_729.gif Grump Face 1.gif Grump Face 2.gif Grump Face 3.gif Hat Stock Aquarius Stars.gif Blue Bunny Ears.gif Green Bunny Ears.gif Pink Bunny Ears.gif Violet Bunny Ears.gif Yellow Bunny Ears.gif item_481.gif item_486.gif item_508.gif item_510.gif item_509.gif item_604.gif item_605.gif item_606.gif item_607.gif item_608.gif item_610.gif item_609.gif item_611.gif item_612.gif item_613.gif item_614.gif item_682.gif item_683.gif item_684.gif Pisces Shells.gif Red Rose.gif Black Rose.gif White Rose.gif Aries Horn.gif Aries Circlet.gif Body Stock item_484.gif item_511.gif item_512.gif item_558.gif item_559.gif item_560.gif item_561.gif item_562.gif item_563.gif item_618.gif item_619.gif item_620.gif item_621.gif item_695.gif item_696.gif item_697.gif item_698.gif item_699.gif item_700.gif item_701.gif item_702.gif item_703.gif item_704.gif item_705.gif item_706.gif item_707.gif item_708.gif item_709.gif item_710.gif item_711.gif item_712.gif item_713.gif item_714.gif Black Hoodie.gif Blue Hoodie.gif Green Hoodie.gif grey Hoodie.gif Lilac Hoodie.gif Lime Hoodie.gif Orange Hoodie.gif Pink Hoodie.gif Purple Hoodie.gif Red Hoodie.gif Teal Hoodie.gif White Hoodie.gif Yellow Hoodie.gif Taurus Scarf.gif item_573.gif Mermaid Shells 1.gif Mermaid Shells 2.gif Mermaid Shells 3.gif Mermaid Shells 4.gif Mermaid Shells 5.gif Skin Stock item_527.gif item_528.gif item_529.gif item_530.gif item_531.gif item_532.gif item_533.gif item_534.gif item_535.gif item_536.gif item_537.gif item_546.gif item_547.gif item_548.gif item_603.gif Blank HA Buddy Shield.gif nekopanchi.gif Accessory Stock item_485.gif item_513.gif item_622.gif item_623.gif item_624.gif item_625.gif item_626.gif item_627.gif item_685.gif item_686.gif item_687.gif item_689.gif item_690.gif item_691.gif item_692.gif item_693.gif item_694.gif Heart Pin.gif Background Stock item_514.gif item_515.gif item_516.gif item_517.gif item_518.gif item_519.gif item_520.gif item_521.gif item_522.gif item_523.gif item_524.gif item_525.gif item_526.gif item_671.gif item_672.gif item_673.gif item_674.gif item_675.gif item_676.gif item_677.gif item_678.gif References Category:Shop